My Angel
by Hikaru Line 28
Summary: Y si Allen muere? Y que pasa si regresa?... que cómo puede regresar? ángel de la oscuridad... Advertencia: Chicoxchico, Si no te gusta NO lo leas (es así de simple) YULLEN!
1. Prólogo

Hola! x3 esta es mi primera historia :D espero que les agrade, voy a trabajar mucho en ella… bien, creo que ya los estoy aburriendo xD así que aquí va el prólogo! :D

Disclaimer-No poseo D-Gray Man (aunque desearía *o*)

* * *

_Prólogo_

Lo último que vio fue la sucia y grotesca garra de akuma que salía del suelo e hizo un corte en el abdomen que sobresalía por la espalda

Yuu Kanda miró con horror la escena, no había nada que podría hacer en esos momentos.

Luego del ataque de la garra del akuma, Kanda corrió lo más rápido que pudo al cuerpo del chico.

Se sentó y puso la cabeza del albino en sus piernas "Oi! Moyashi! Ya deja de bromear!" Dijo con los ojos notoriamente llorosos "MOYASHI!" gritó.

Ya de nada servía, los ojos del peliblanco estaban sin vida.

"ALLEEEENNN!" Gritó el samurái con todas sus fuerzas con algunas lágrimas y sangre escurriendo por su rostro.

"Lavi, escuchaste?" preguntó la exorcista, quien se veía como si se hubiese metido en una dura batalla.

"Sí, deberíamos ir a ver, Lenalee-chan?" dijo Lavi.

"Sí, rápido" habló.

El pelinegro sostenía el cadáver de Allen Walker.

_Era el cadáver de Allen Walker._

Nunca se le cruzó por la mente sostener el cadáver de Allen hasta hoy.

"M-moya…shi…" dijo en un susurro.

"KANDA/YUU!" se escucharon las voces de Lenalee y Lavi.

"L-lena…lee… U-usagi…" susurró mientras que volteó a verlos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas

El pelirrojo y la peliverde miraron en shock.

_Kanda esaba llorando._

Se dieron cuenta que sostenía algo en sus brazos, se acercaron a la vez…

"ALLEN!" Gritaron al unísono, con un tono de pánico, preocupación y tristeza.

"Le…na…lee…" Dijo Kanda, antes de entrar en un mundo de oscuridad…

* * *

Y bien, les gustó? :3 espero que si, dejen reviews! Me anima a continuar! :D

_Review? :3_

_Hikaru Line 28_


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola de nuevo! x3 primer capítulo! Yeah! :D

Aquí están las respuestas de los reviews:

**Nikona: **si, estoy pensando en hacer un Yullen –w– niko-chan (no se si seas niko-chan o niko-kun O.o)

Disclaimer-No poseo D-Gray Man (aunque desearía *o*)

_Capítulo 1: Un Mal Día para la Orden_

Kanda despertó en un cuarto totalmente blanco, sábanas blancas, paredes blancas y una almohada esponjosa y blanca lechosa. Por un minuto se limitó a creer que la muerte de Allen era sólo un muy mal sueño.

Su mano pasó por su mejilla.

_Tenía la misma cicatriz que le había dejado el akuma de su sueño… o tal vez no fue un sueño…_

Sollozó en silencio, con unas pocas gotas de agua resbalando desde sus ojos hasta su mentón.

Lenalee entró a la habitación en silencio, un silencio que ni Kanda estaba escuchando.

"Kanda" Llamó Lenalee.

Él solo se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

"S-sé que estás triste, no debes esconder tus sentimientos, Kanda"

"Che!" respondió con molestia.

"…Allen…. Él… murió en la misión, no es así?..." interrogó la peliverede.

"….." Kanda no dijo nada.

"Kanda…."

"…C-cuándo es el funeral?"

Llegó el día, todos de luto por la muerte de un miembro valioso para la Orden Negra.

_R.I.P._

_Allen Walker_

_Xxxx – xxxx_

_Gran persona y amigo._

_Nunca lo olvidaremos_

Lenalee comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su hermano, Komui Lee. Komui también lloraba. Lavi tenía la mirada baja. Jerry quiso poner su comida favorita, mitarashi dango. Kanda tenía la mirada baja al igual que Lavi.

Hoy fue un mal día para la Orden.

Sii! Gustó? :D si a ti! Gustó? :D merece un review? :3

_Review?_

_Hikaru Line 28_


	3. Capítulo 2

Holaas! :3 siii otro capi Hikaru-chaaaaannn! Siii! :D

Respuesta a los reviews:

**mafehellsing: **siii aquí está el capii! :D Y lo corto de los últimos dos capítulos subidos era porque era una especie de "como se origina la historia" :3 no te preocupes que este será algo largo! :D y la idea me la dio una historia igual que allen muere, pero ahí se quedo ._.U o sea allen se murió y creo que se puso en hiato xD. Si a mí también me dan ganitas de llorar :'( pobre allen-kuuuuunn!

**Akkira Nala: **Si sé que son cortos pero es el origen de la historia! Este capi será más largo! :D y Ay gracias! ^u^

Me inspiré para hacer este capítulo en la canción 'Angel of darkness'… Bueno, aquí vamoooss! ^^

Disclaimer-No pose D-Gray Man (Ya quisiera T-T)

_Capítulo 2: El Despertar de un ángel de la oscuridad_

Allen despertó en un lugar muy cálido, se sentía muy agradable estando ahí acostado entre las nubes esponjosas… _'Espera… NUBES?!' _Pensó el chico, muy confundido. Abrió los ojos y efectivamente, estaba sobre un colchón de nubes.

"….. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"AAAHH!" Gritó una chica que estaba al costado suyo, llevaba un vestido corto negro con volantes morados y una cinta morada y oro en el cabello, a juego con un collar que parecía de oro, sus ojos rojos sangre y su cabello morado oscuro con fleco largo y las puntas del pelo azules noche.

"Uh?, quién eres?" Preguntó aún más confundido el peliblanco

"Primero, debo decir, que pulmones…"

"Ah! G-gomen!" Se disculpó el albino

"No importa _Allen Walker_"

"C-cómo sabes mi nombre?!"

"Llegaste al Darkness Kingdom con ese nombre" Dijo la persona.

"Darkness Kingdom?" Se sentó.

"Si, Darkness Kingdom, significa que estás muerto ahora"

Significa que estás muerto.

_Estás muerto._

_**MUERTO.**_

"Q-qué?, yo no puedo estar muerto!" Exclamó asustado el peliblanco.

"Lo estás Allen-kun, recuerdas la pelea contra esos akumas poderosos?" El joven de cabellos blancos asintió. "Bueno, un akuma MUY poderoso te atravesó abajo del corazón, muy cerca de tu corazón, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que hizo un pequeño corte a tu corazón, por eso te moriste desangrado por ese pequeño corte… Ya habías tenido muchas heridas en esa batalla, perdiste mucha sangre, pero ese corte en el corazón bastó para drenarte de sangre por completo… lo siento Allen-kun, no había nada que pudiera hacer yo…"

"C-cómo sabes de lo que me pasó?" Preguntó Allen.

"Fácil, soy la Reina de este reino, mi nombre es Darkness, y yo sólo estoy aquí porque sólo soy un paso para ser un angel of light. Mi hermana Light te espera, sólo tienes que evolucionar… Hay muchos angels of darkness en la tierra, verificando si los humanos están bien, también ansiosos de evolucionar e ir al Light Kingdom"

"D-disculpe por ser tan d-descortés con u-usted Reina Darkness…"

"No hay problema, me caes bien, llámame Dark" Respondió la Reina.

"Entonces… puedes explicarme un poco más a fondo el tema?"

"Claro, Allen-kun" sonrió "Y dentro de unos minutos no estarás muerto más"

"C-cómo es eso?"

"Revivirás, como un ángel de la oscuridad, verás, el proceso es simple, sólo te dolerá por unos segundos… 10 para ser un poco exactos, depende qué tan poderoso seas como ángel de la oscuridad durará más el dolor" le puso una mano en el hombro a Allen "Yo estaré ahí, no te preocupes Allen-kun"

"N-no importa Dark-chan"

"Bueno, llegarás a la tierra a través de un portal, una vez que estés ahí no podrás volver aquí sin haber evolucionado" Dijo "Luego de que evoluciones _en la tierra_, te quedarás ahí, como _inmortal_" Dijo la chica.

"Bueno…"

Se quedaron conversando sobre variadas cosas hasta que…

"A-agh…" dijo Allen.

"L-la transformación… está comenzando… Allen-kun, por favor, cálmate… sólo te dolerá por unos segundos…"

Sin embargo la transformación se prolongó más de lo debido… 20 segundos… 40 segundos… 1 minuto... 2 minutos… 5 minutos… y paró.

"Allen-kun, eres el ángel de la oscuridad más poderoso que he visto… se supone que debería tomar menos de 10 segundos…"

Allen tenía una extraña sensación en la espalda, volteó a ver y tenía unas hermosas alas negras brillantes, que estaban extendidas y ocupaban casi toda la habitación en la que estaban.

En el brazo en el que no tenía su inocencia, en su hombro, había una especie de tatuaje de media luna con alas, una luna negra.

"Allen-kun, hay que ver que poderes tienes… yo sé cómo verlos…"Le toca el brazo con el tatuaje y al instante le empiezan a brillar lo ojos "Allen Walker… Primero… 'Dark Magic' utiliza esta magia donde quieras, pero para las batallas, por supuesto… tienes el poder 'Dream Sing', elige dos canciones Walker-san y con esas al instante los akumas se retorcerán y volverán a donde realmente pertenecen _**(Yo: Amm… O sea… como al cielo o que se yo… xD) **_… "

Darkness-chan siguió hablando de sus poderes _**(Yo: Les dejo como una sorpresa ¬w¬)**_… Luego le presentó a un golem oscuro, casi igual que Timcanpy, pero en vez de ser dorado, con un dibujo de una cruz en medio y tener alas como las de un ángel, era morado, donde debería ser la cruz había un dibujo de una media luna color lila, y las alas igual a las de un murciélago.

"Ésta es Kuro-chan, te acompañará en tu camino a convertirte en un ángel de la luz…" Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad "Y evolucionará al tanto de que tú evoluciones, así que nunca te dejará" Dijo muy animada.

"Watashi wa hontoni kansha! Arigatou gozaimashita! _**(Traducción: de veras te lo agradezco! Muchas Gracias! / Traducción gracias al traductor de google xD)**_ "Dijo Allen, tapándose la boca a la vez que dijo eso, a lo que la pelimorada sonrió.

"No temas, Allen-kun, es normal hablar así para los ángeles, todos Allen-kun! Puedes hablar en el idioma que desees ya sea japonés o este idioma!"

"Oww.." Dijo Allen "Bueno, ya estoy listo para ir a la tierra Joō _**(Traducción: Reina)**_ Darkness-chan" Y sonrió dulcemente.

"Bueno… Te introduciré en la mente todos los nombres de los angels of darkness, así sabrás cuál es cuál Walker-san!" Sonrió ampliamente "Ya han pasado 3 meses en la tierra, Walker-san, no te preocupes, estarás bien!" hizo una breve pausa "Bueno, justo en este momento tienes que estar ahí, hay una multitud de akumas pelando contra tu amigos, usa tu 'Dream Sing'… Suerte, Allen-kun, nos veremos pronto" Y con esto le lanzó un rayo de energía blanco puro…

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que su moyashi-chan había muerto, todo se había vuelto más difícil desde que Allen Walker murió.

Ahora estaban pelando contra un akuma, ese día iban a morir todos, tenlo por seguro, se reencontraran con Walker.

Una luz oscura emanó del cielo y se hizo de repente de noche inexplicablemente.

Bien, y qué les pareció? Dos días para hacer esto xD espero dejen reviews! :D Este sí estuvo un poco más largo! (A menos a mi parecer xD).

El capítulo fue inspirado en la canción 'Angel of Darkness'

_Review? :3_

_Hikaru Line 28_


	4. Capítulo 3

Bieen.. empezemos con las respuestas a los reviews:

**Akkira Nala:** Akkira-chaaan! (O tal vez kun… ._.U)

Allen: Si lo sé es muy genial no? :3

Ayyy de nada por actualizar cx

**Mafehellsing: **Gracias Mafe-chan! (o tal vez kun -w-) Bueno… Allen técnicamente murió… pero revivió y… es una cosa complicada xP…. Y sip, está más largo, voy a tratar de hacerlos aún más largos :D, la idea del fic la saqué de un fic llamado _**'Wings of bone' **_ de _**ZDrive**_... Aquí está el summary por si te equivocas n.n

What happens to exorcists who have died without fulfilling a promise on the battle field? They become Death Angels…and Allen Walker has joined their ranks. (Previously known as Death Angels- title change)

Siii está en inglés -3- puedes usar el traductor o3o… sayonara! :D

**Ninoska: **Tu eres Niko-chan verdad? o3o sii! Gracias por decir que está fascinante *o* Si yo también la adoroo! …. Sí, Moyashi-chan (Allen xD) cuidará de todos especialmente a Yuu-kun :3 (yo también amo el Yullen *o*) Actualizo mayormente los fines de semana, en las que no hay clases (soy joven :D) o sea, los viernes por la tarde, sábados y domingos, tal vez me dé algo de tiempo para actualizar por ejemplo un martes o un jueves, pero mayormente los fines de semana, no tengo definido cada cuánto actualizaré porque no me gusta que el capi ya esté listo y tenga que esperar hasta el día que toque actualizar ToT

Si es mi culpa ¬w¬ Arigatou por el review!

**Disclaimer: **No poseo D-Gray Man

- aasdasdasdasdasd :3-

_Capítulo 3: Volverte a ver (parte 1)_

Una luz oscura emanó del cielo, he hizo que todo se volviera de noche, entonces una figura negra con alas apareció. Pronto comenzó a cantar…

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita__  
__ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami__  
__itoshii yokogao__  
__daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.___

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni__  
__umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo___

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru__  
__douka konoko ni ai wo__  
__tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

En un instante Kanda la reconoció, era la canción del _moyashi_… cantada directamente por el mismo peliblanco.

La figura negra dejó ver unas grandes alas negras, junto con cabellos blancos con un mechón púrpura-negro.

Todos se quedaron en un estado de shock, no podía ser posible, Allen Walker murió hace _3 meses_.

En el instante en que terminó de cantar, todos los akumas habían llevado sus almas a donde pertenecían y el cielo se puso de día nuevamente, mientras que 'Allen' aterrizaba sobre sus pies en donde estaban los restos de un akuma.

"A-allen-k-kun?" Preguntó temerosa Lenalee.

"…" El albino solo volteó a verla sin decir ni una sola palabra, mostrando sus ojos un poco rojos.

"Tú no eres Allen!" Gritó Lavi, al ver los ojos del peliblanco antes grises, ahora un tono rojo pálido.

"…L-la…v-vi?..." A penas abrió la boca, esbozó una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa "M-mina… _**(Traducción: "Ch-chicos…")**_" Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"A-allen-kun? D-de verdad e-eres tú?" Lenalee preguntó esta vez dudosa.

"…L-lena…lee?" 'Allen' preguntó, mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más "M-mina, q-que g-gusto v-verlos de nu-nuevo.." Apegó sus alas a su espalda.

"Moyashi?"Interrogó cierto pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Kanda…" se secó las lágrimas y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande "Mina! Estoy de vuelta!" Gritó con alegría.

"Cómo sabemos que eres tú, y no un akuma que quedó?" Dijo Lavi.

"Fácil, qué clase de akuma mataría a su propia especie?"

"Un akuma muy malo?" preguntó Lavi.

"Idiota…"Murmuré.

"Que dijiste?" Preguntó el pelirrojo

"No nada…"

"Entonces, continuando con la conversación… es lógico que un akuma no mate a su propia especie… así que tendremos que creerte 'Allen'" La peliverde continuó el diálogo "Y te llevaremos con Guardián _**(1) **_para que diga si eres un akuma o nuestro Allen, si intentas algo contra nosotros, no dudaremos en mandarte de vuelta a donde perteneces" Dijo Lenalee con un tono recto.

"S-sí…"

Un golem morado, parecido a Timcanpy, salió del cabello de Allen. El golem tenía una media luna lila en su forma redonda, y sus alas eran como las de un murciélago.

"Ah! Kuro-chan!" dijo con emoción el albino "Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, esta es Kuro-chan, mi golem"

"Kuro-chan? Pensé que los golems no tenían género…" dijo el pelirrojo.

"Al parecer esta sí, le digo Kuro-chan, pero en verdad se llama Kurama. Un nombre extraño no?" Respondió el peliblanco muy emocionado.

"Che! Como sea, recojamos nuestras cosas y vámonos de aquí, Lenalee, usagi" Habló por segunda vez en todo el tiempo que había estado Allen.

"Te olvidas de mí, BaKanda" Dijo Allen.

"Ah, sí, y akuma" Dijo con seriedad el pelinegro.

"N-no soy un akuma! Soy Allen!"

"Entonces cómo explicas esas alas?!"Dijo frustrado Kanda.

"…" el albino bajó la mirada "No puedo decírtelo aquí, lo siento"

Al tiempo que el chico maldito bajó la mirada, un tono rojo oscuro se posó sobre su rostro, recordando que estaba desnudo, ya que sus ropas de desintegraron cuando Darkness-chan le lanzó el rayo para enviarlo a la tierra.

"Alguien podría darme su chaqueta?"

En el tren, el chico ya vestido con la ropa que le había prestado Lavi, con un abrigo de exorcista para cubrir sus alas, se sentó en el asiento muy cómodo.

"Así que… Allen… realmente eres él? Porque si lo eres simplemente… estallo" Dijo Lavi con una voz divertida.

El albino se rió. Pegándose más al asiento, no recordando que sus alas estaban ahí, así que se produjo un gran dolor.

"AAAH!" Gritó el chico "Duele…"

"Qué pasó?" preguntó el ojiverde _**(esa palabra existe para mí! D:)**_ una vez que Allen dejó de gritar.

"Mis alas…"

"Oh"

Lenalee se asomó por la puerta de la cabina en la que estaban "Uhh… Lavi, ya llegamos.."

_Punto de vista de Allen_

Me sonrojé furiosamente, no sabía que decir, tal vez un: _'Hola chicos, sí lo sé, debería estar muerto, pero reviví gracias a que existen los ángeles de la oscuridad! No es genial?' _No lo creo… A la mierda -_-

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Hika-chaaaann! Este también estuvo cortooo! Si ya lo sé, es que es mi primera historia! D: bueno… estoy pensando en hacer otra historia a parte de esta, lo único que puedo decir para no hacer spoiler es que será un Allen convertido en neko :3

Allen: Te gusta hacerme sufrir no? ¬¬

Hikaru: Claro que si mi amol(?)~

Se acuerdan del capítulo 2 de D-Gray Man? Bueno, ahí como una estatua gigante que confunde a Allen como un aliado del conde del milenio por el pentágono de su cicatriz!

LOVE YULLEN! QUIEN AME EL YULLEN DIGA YO~!

Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, me animan a continuar esta historia! De veras que son los mejores chic s! Ah! Y si me pudieran recomendar fanfics yullen con mpreg sería fantástico, sip, me gusta el mpreg :3

_Review? :3_


	5. Capítulo 4

Jelouuu! Mai inglich is very gud! :'D ok ya dejando la pequeña tontería que acabo de escribir -_-U Aquí Hika-chaaaann! Asfghjklñ para poner un poco de azúcar e hiperactividad a sus vidas(? Pero sobre todo AZUCAR *O*

Ok, las respuestas a sus reviews :3:

**Akkira Nala: **Entonces es Akkira-chan :3

Kanda: Hey! D:

Allen: SI KANDAAA! NO PUEDES HABLARME ASII! :D

Kanda: ¬¬

No te preocupes n.n yo haré que se arrepienta *mirada super maliciosa xD* y a mí también me emociona leer o escuchar esa canción c: Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda :D!

**Nikona: **Bueno… solo te diré Niko… no sé si eres chico o chica D: y gracias por tu comentario! :D si sé que está corto pero me falta bastante tiempo en la semana!

**Ninoska: **A mí también me encanta el estúpido y sensualon yullen c: Juntas gobernaremos al mundo y obligaremos a ver yullen a todooooss! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! :D oh, eto... confusión xD es que ninoska se me hace un poco parecido a nikona, entonces… eto… no sé xD. Y que si conozco Mpreg? SOY FANATICA DE ESO! :D te digo todas las que he leído: **Situation** de **Crowsnight66, Witch's curse **de **Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia****, Crying Angels **de **DistandeMaster, Apóstol de Dios **de **Kini-Ainotsuki, I'm What? **De **Neko's Reverenge **y otro que no me acuerdo bien, pero te lo digo en el próximo capítulo, claro, si quieres :D

De nada por actualizar! :D

Y al capítulo de hoy…

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_Capítulo 4: Volverte a ver parte 2_

Luego de que bajaran del tren, los exorcistas se dirigieron a la entrada de la Orden, donde estaba Guardián.

"Guardián-san?" Lenalee preguntó.

"Hai hai hai… ahora" Dijo Guardián al tiempo que comenzaba a definir si era un akuma o un humano "….No es humano…."

"Te lo dije! No es humano, es un p*to akuma!" Dijo Kanda.

El Guardián tomó la palabra "Pero tampoco es un akuma"

"Entonces, qué es?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No estoy segura" Dijo la peliverde.

"…Hai…" Dijo Allen "… No soy humano… pero tampoco soy un akuma…"

"Entonces qué eres?" Preguntó Kanda

"…"

"Oi, escuchaste?"

"… Hai… Se los digo en la Orden, claro, si es que me dejan al menos poner un pie sobre ella…" Dijo Allen, mirando hacia abajo.

"Ni de bro-" Kanda fue interrumpido por Lenalee, quien lo miraba con cierto enojo disimulado.

"Claro, Allen" Dijo Lenalee.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la Orden, todos se sorprendían al ver a Allen Walker, que estaba supuestamente "muerto". Iban primero a la oficina de Komui-san, para ver qué es lo que podían hacer en esta situación.

Abrieron la puerta y…

"ALLEN?!" Preguntó Komui, muy indignado.

"… He… Komui-san…"Dijo el albino "… A pasado mucho t-tiempo, n-no crees?"

"ALLEEEENN!" y se abalanzó sobre el pobre Allen.

"Ehh… Lamento interrumpir el momento… pero aún falta comprobar si este es Allen o no…" Dijo Lavi.

"Eh?" Preguntó el hermano de Lenalee.

"Primero, que Guardián lo clasificó como si no fuera nada, o sea, ni un humano, ni un akuma." Lenalee hizo una pausa "Segundo, esto" Le quitó el chaleco de exorcista a Allen, dejando al descubierto sus bellas alas negras.

"P-pero cómo…?" Preguntó Komui.

"K-komui-san, lo puedo explicar… solo cierre la puerta de su oficina…" dijo Allen, a lo que inmediatamente hicieron "Bien… sé que esto será difícil de creer… pero y-yo s-soy un…"

El albino dijo algo como yoynangeeaoscurira.

"Más despacio por favor?" Dijo Komui.

"Ehh… si… eto…yo… soy u-un… ángel de la oscuridad…"Dijo mirando sus pies.

"…. Eso es imposible" Dijo Kanda.

"T-te lo juro! Entonces cómo explicas que tengo alas!"

"Akuma"

"N-no! Te lo juro!"

"Ok... prueba de ADN?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó cerca de una hora, Komui aún no llegaba con la prueba, así que comenzó a explorar y ver que había de nuevo en la oficina de Komui-san, ya que los demás lo habían dejado encerrado en la habitación, ya que como exorcistas, tenían que hacer otras cosas, y para asegurarse de que no era un akuma, lo encerraron.

Entre todos los papeles encontró instrumentos con los que podía hacer música y cantar, que por alguna razón su interés en cantar y tocar instrumentos había incrementado al convertirse en un ángel de la oscuridad, pero primero se aseguró de que nadie estaba oyendo.

'Está bien… nadie me está oyendo…' Se dijo para sí mismo Allen 'Así que… no afectaría en nada que yo cantara un poco… no?'

_**Nota: Traducciones dentro del paréntesis ()**_

"Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
The world is in your hand (El mundo está en tu mano)  
But I will fight untill the end (Pero lucharé hasta el final)"

En el tiempo en que cantaba esa parte de la canción, Lenalee junto con Kanda y Lavi entraban por la puerta de la oficina, vieron a Allen 'jugando' con una especie de magia de color oscuro que rodeaba a todos los instrumentos flotando en el aire y produciendo música, así que decidieron quedarse en rato para ver qué hacía, mientras que el peliblanco no se percataba de su presencia y seguía cantando.

"Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Don't follow your command (No sigas tu imperio)  
But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y yo estaré aquí)  
When darkness falls (Cuando cae la noche)  
Pain is all (el dolor es todo)  
The Angel of Darkness (el ángel de la oscuridad)  
Will leave behind (Dejará todo tras de sí)  
But I will (Pero yo)  
Fight (lucharé)  
The love is lost (el amor se pierde)  
Beauty and light (La belleza y la luz)  
Have vanished from the garden of delight (Han desaparecido del jardín de las delicias)  
The dreams are gone (los sueños se han ido)  
Midnight has come (ha llegado la medianoche)  
Darkness is our new kingdom (la oscuridad es nuestro nuevo reino)"

Todos los presentes en la oficina -Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee- se preguntaron a sí mismos 'La oscuridad es nuestro nuevo reino?'

"Lavi, entiendes los que dice Allen? Dijo que la oscuridad es nuestro nuevo reino… que significa?" Susurró Lenalee.

"Nope" Respondió el pelirrojo.

Allen siguió cantando, al parecer no los escuchó "Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
The world is in your hand (el mundo está en tu mano)  
But I will fight untill the end (pero voy a luchar hasta el final)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Don't follow your command (No sigas tu imperio)  
But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y yo estaré aquí)  
Hurt goes on (La caza comenzó)  
Deep in the night (en lo profundo de la noche)"

_Punto de vista de Allen_

'Reina Darkness me dijo que un hombre… Malcolm C. Leverrier, estaba tratando de matarnos a todos, ella dijo que Leverrier pensaba que nosotros no pertenecíamos a este mundo… en otras palabras, nos estaba cazando… y ya ha acabado con la cuarta parte de nuestra raza… Y nuestra misión ahora es… matarlo' 

"Time to pray (Tiempo para orar)  
Down on your knees (de rodillas no hay)  
You can't hide from the (no puedes esconderte de)  
Eternal light (la eternal luz)  
Untill my last breathe I will fight (Hasta mi ultimo aliento lucharé)  
I will fight… (lucharé…)"

'No tendrá escondite de nosotros… lo mataremos sin ningún miedo… matarlo…' Pensó Allen.

Lenalee empezó a notar algo extraño, los ojos plateados de Allen se estaban convirtiendo en rojo sangre "Allen" Dijo.

"Now realise (Ahora se dan cuenta)  
The stars they die (de las estrellas que mueren)  
Darkness has fallen in paradise (La oscuridad ha caído en el paraíso)  
But we'll be strong (pero vamos a ser fuertes)  
and we'll fight (y vamos a luchar)  
Against the creatures of the night (contra las criaturas de la noche)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
The world is in your hand (el mundo está en tu mano)  
But I will fight untill the end (pero lucharé hasta el final)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Angel of Darkness (ángel de la oscuridad)  
Don't follow your command (No sigas tu imperio)  
But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y yo estaré aquí)"

'Si Leverrier sigue su imperio de maldad... moriremos todos los ángeles de la oscuridad… no entiende que si los ángeles de la oscuridad nos extinguimos, el mundo también lo hará? Si no hay ángeles de la oscuridad, los humanos morirían, sí, pero no tendrían un lugar para irse… y sus almas se desintegrarían lentamente hasta dejar de existir completamente…' Pensó Allen.

"Allen, tus ojos son rojos" Dijo Lenalee, quien sacó de sus pensamientos a Allen, quien dejó caer todos los instrumentos que estaban 'volando'.

"Lenalee…"

"Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!" Dijo una cierta persona recién entrada a la habitación en la que estaban.

"Leverrier" Pronunció Allen "Malcolm C. Leverrier! Misión… MATAR" dijo automáticamente, para luego lanzarse hacia él.

"ALLEN NO!" Gritó Lenalee.

"OI! MOYASHI! QUÉ TE PASA?!" Exclamó el samurái.

"MOYASHI-CHAN!" Trató de llamar su atención Lavi.

Allen volteó, pero en vez de tener los ojos plateados, sus ojos eran rojos sangre.

"Allen?! Qué te sucede?!" Dijo Lenalee.

"Lenalee… esta es mi misión… tengo que cumplirla te guste o no" Dijo Allen, mirando a Lenalee al tiempo que golpeaba en la cara a el inspector Leverrier "misión… Matar"

"Allen… tu no eres así! Quién te encargó esa misión!?" Dijo Lavi.

"Joō Darkness me encargó la misión de matar a el inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier, o debería decir, Leverrier, el cazador de almas!" Dijo Allen, ahora empezando a ahorcar al inspector.

"L-li..nk!" Dijo Malcolm con apenas un hilo de voz "E-en…cierra…a Wal…ker"

"Si Inspector" Dijo Howard Link, quien acompañaba al inspector "Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, detengan a Walker y llévenlo al sótano de la orden, donde se encuentran las cárceles, ahora!"

Ninguno de los tres exorcistas se atrevía a levantar un dedo. En eso, Komui entró a la oficina y al ver lo que pasaba, sacó de su bolsillo una inyección con anestesia, inyectándola en el brazo de Allen.

"Matar… Leverrier…" Dijo el albino, antes de desmayarse.

"Enciérrenlo" Dijo Leverrier.

"P-pero…" Dijo Lenalee.

"ENCIÉRRENLO AHORA!" Repitió.

"Allen…" Susurró la peliverde al borde de las lágrimas, mientras veía como se llevaban a Allen a los calabozos… y recordó algo…

_Flash Back~_

"_Te quedarás ahí por ser una idiota!" dijo el hombre de pelo y bigotes rubios._

"_No, por favor!" Dijo una niña peliverde, mientras que la metían a una especie de cárcel._

"_Sí! Por 1 día!"_

"_NOOO!" Gritó en tristeza la niña, mientras que el hombre de bigotes rubios cerraba la puerta y dejaba todo a oscuras._

_Flash Back End~_

Las palabras del albino dejaron en duda a todos, _'Quién era Joō Darkness?'_

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Holaa! Sí que me tardé en hacer otro capítulo! Pero está MUCHO más largo! Yay! :D Es mejor que me ponga a escribir The Circus Neko… Sayonara! :3

_Hikaru Line 28_

_Review? :3_


	6. Aviso (No es un capítulo)

Hola! Aquí Hika-chaaan! :D

Este aviso es para avisarles (OBVIO! xD!) que desde el 24 de junio hasta el 26 del mismo mes, no voy a poder escribir historias, ya que en la escuela, tengo un viaje de estudios, que es un viaje que lo organiza la escuela y pues tú tienes que ir ._.U y pues en esos días me tocó el viaje, así que antes de irme les dejaré 1 capítulo SUPER LARGO de cada una de las historias c: así pues que... les dejo el aviso :3

Este aviso lo publicaré en My Angel y en The Circus Neko, así que no dirán después que no lo leyeron -_-U

Hoy es jueves 19 de junio… así que… la próxima semana me voy por tres días…

Bieeen… no sé que más deciiiiirr…

Así que… pásenla bonito~

Besos y apapachos!

HaStA eNtOnCeS cHiCoS!

_Hikaru Line 28~_


	7. Capítulo 5

Hola chic s! :D Aquí Hika-chaaaan! :3 se acuerdan de que les dije en el aviso que haría un capítulo súper largo antes de irme? Bien, solo podré hacer este, el de my angel, no será muy largo ya que no he tenido suficiente tiempo, pero me esforzé en hacerlo intrigante .-.

No sé si hubo reviews (si hubo, los respondo en el siguiente capítulo) no he revisado y ya es tarde D:

Continuación bien japi (happy xd):

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_Capítulo 5: _

Allen despertó en una celda de la Orden, lo último que recordaba era que estaba completando su misión… hasta que perdió el conocimiento…

Traía puesto ropa color crema, descalzo. Trató de mover sus manos, pero tenían cadenas bien sujetas a la pared llena de suciedad, y sus alas estaban rodeadas de acero pesado cada una, por lo que no podía moverlas.

"YO NO HICE NADA! DEJENME SALIR!" Gritó el peliblanco.

Se iba a quedar encerrado? Y si lo querían matar? Y si era su fin? El albino se echó a llorar con estos pensamientos, mientras gritaba que el no hizo nada, que lo dejaran salir, hasta que una figura femenina entró por la puerta y se sentó junto a Allen, _genial, tal vez alguien vino a callarlo._

"Allen-kun… cálmate por favor… te traje algo de comida…" Dijo, al parecer la chica era Lenalee.

"G-gra-gracias Lenalee-chan…" Dijo con voz temblorosa el chico maldito.

"De nada, Allen-kun…" Hizo una pausa "Antes de darte comida… quería preguntarte… Quién es Joo Darkness? Tu misión te la encargó ella, no?"

"Es la reina de t-todos los ángeles de la oscuridad…Lena-chan, no se lo cuentes a NADIE, confío en ti… Y respecto a la comida… no gracias…"

"Ok… te la dejo, me llamas si la quieres comer Allen-kun"

Lenalee se marchó, buscando a Leverrier.

"I-Inspector Leverrier-san, p-puede dejar a Allen-kun libre?... le juro que si se mantiene alejado de u-usted no le v-volverá a hacer d-daño…"

"NO! ESTAS LOCA?! NO DEJARÉ QUE VUELVA A SALIR DE ESA MALDITA CELDA! HA DEMOSTRADO QUE ES UN TRAIDOR!"

"S-si… I-inspector L-le-leverrier-s-san…" Dijo Lenalee en un susurro.

_**~Con Allen~**_

El albino seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, hasta donde sus cadenas se lo permitían.

Hacía ya un rato había caído la noche y la luna llena se veía a través de la única rendija por donde pasaba su luz, mientras el prisionero pensaba si se la pasaría toda la vida en la celda…

Pasó la noche, aún seguía en el mismo sitio…

Comenzó a tirar de sus cadenas, tratando de liberarse. Una aura negra rodeaba sus manos y parte de las cadenas hasta que se rompieron, dejando parte de ellas aún es sus muñecas, arrastrándose por el frío suelo de la celda. El mismo procedimiento ocurrió con las ataduras de sus tobillos y alas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de su prisión y susurró: "_tenebrae… mihi virtutem __**(Traducción: Tengo el poder de las tinieblas...)(1)**_"__ Y las rejas se rompieron en pedazos.

Allen estaba descalzo, caminando a través de los pedazos de lo que había roto, mientras que sus pies, al tocarlos, sangraban, dejando un rastro tenue de sangre.

El peliblanco salió del sótano y caminó por la Orden, asustando a cada uno de los buscadores que ahora se aproximaban a llamar al Inspector Leverrier.

Fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde Lavi y Kanda estaban entrenando y al ver al 'moyashi' caminando y con los pies sangrando, fuera de la celda, se alarmaron.

"M-moyahi-chan! t-tú estás… s-sangrando…" dijo Lavi.

"_nihil interest, afferre Leverrier_ _**(Traducción: Ni importa, trae a Leverrier)**_" dijo Allen, en otro idioma que los demás no conocían.

"Qué? Moyashi, no podemos entenderte" dijo Kanda.

"_NUNC! __**(traductor: AHORA!)**_" repitió con una voz más sombría.

"Creo que dijo algo de Leverrier… y si lo llamamos?" Dijo Lenalee, que había entrado discretamente al escuchar los gritos de Allen.

"Hai!"Dijo Lavi.

Llamaron al Inspector, le dijeron todo lo sucedido y fueron con él a donde estaba el albino.

"Cazador de almas… lo estaba esperando…"

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Gracias por leer!

_Review? :3_


	8. Capítulo 6

Hola! Aquí Hika-chaaan! Primero que nada, me disculpo por no subir capítulos en creo que un mes! D:, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones, y tendré más tiempo para escribir n.n 2 semanaaas! Oh yeaaahh! :3 prepárense porque estas semanas habrá yullen! Yo lo sé y ustedes también! :D

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

_**Akkira Nala: **_Omg! Tanto que comentas te voy a dar un caramelo virtual de premio(? En serio(? Y gracias, intriga everywere :) Y no te vuelvas loca! D: no! Eso sería malo porque tendrás que leer mis fics desde un puto manicomio D: y mis historias se deben disfrutar junto a la chimenea, con leche y galletitas(? Sayonara! :3

Ahora el capítulo x3

-asdfghjklñ :3-

_Capítulo 6_

_Narra Allen_

"Leverrier… misión… matar…" Agh! Odiaba esto, era como un 'modo automático', en el que solo podía decir eso… en verdad no quiero matar a nadie, pero es mi misión; así que tengo que cumplirla, no?

"A-allen? Qué te sucede?" Me preguntó Lenalee, confundida.

No le respondí, solo activé mi inocencia, a la que ahora era de color morado oscuro y la cruz del centro de mi inocencia era negro con blanco.

"Moya-" Lavi no pudo terminar la frase, ya que yo instintivamente lo golpeé, mis ojos se tornaron oscuros y sin vida.

"No interrumpas, humano" Dije, no lo quería decir pero como ya dije anteriormente, estaba en modo 'automático', no me podía controlar.

'Encontré al cazador de almas' Dije, pero por comunicación mental.

'Wooohooo! Ya vamos!' Alguien me respondió, se trataba de un ángel con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, sonaba emocionado a pesar de que esta podría ser una situación de vida o muerte.

Casi inmediatamente, se abrió un agujero grande en el techo, producido por los poderes de un ángel oscuro, al parecer era con quien me había respondido; además, estaba acompañado por más de nuestra especie, al parecer en el mismo modo 'automático' que yo.

"Qu-qué demonios?!" Escupió Leverrier, atónito por ver grandes cantidades de ángeles oscuros concentrados en un mismo lugar y aparecidos de un momento a otro.

"Misión, matar Leverrier" Hablamos todos a una sola voz (creo que las personas que nos ven piensan que estamos poseídos ).

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda seguían parados a un lado tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

"A EL!" Se escuchó una voz de orden, al parecer la Reina Darkness se había presentado para esta batalla.

Todos los ángeles en que volaban, ahora caían en picada con sus armas (espadas, pistolas o cualquier otra, pero siempre equipadas o hechas de materia oscura purificada) dirigiéndose al Inspector Leverrier, que de un momento a otro sacó una vara con una esfera con almas de ángeles oscuros encerrados en la punta.

Veía como todos los ángeles arremetían contra el Inspector, pero éste solo se los iba tragando con su esfera hasta quedar solamente la Reina y yo.

La Reina se acercó al 'Cazador de Almas' y trató de enterrarle su espada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero Leverrier solo esquivaba cada una de las punzadas; pero en un momento en que el Inspector había logrado una distracción por parte de la Reina, éste la absorbió en la esfera, no sin antes una lucha por parte de ella.

"Allen… el destino está en tus manos…" Me susurró, tirando la vara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación (que por cierto era muy grande) antes de ser completamente absorbida.

En ese momento salí del modo 'automático' y dirigí mi vista a Leverrier, quien trataba de alcanzar la vara.

Formé una espada con materia oscura purificada y corrí hasta atravesarla en el hombro de Leverrier, ya que él se había movido esquivando el ataque.

EL Inspector sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a atacarme, logrando hacerme una herida que ocupaba casi todo el abdomen, que por muy buena suerte no sangraba mucho y era superficial.

A él le había hecho muchas heridas, sin embargo no cesaba de atacar '_Qué resistente_' Pensé.

Mientras que peleábamos, saqué volando a Leverrier hasta otra habitación, destrozando las paredes de la Orden.

Yo le apuntaba desde lejos con mi espada, 4 metros o algo así, y vi a Kanda casi a un costado del Inspector, al parecer despertó del shock y nos siguió hasta aquí, pero Leverrier me demostró que no fue una buena idea, ya que agarró a Kanda y lo jaló hasta él; envolvió su brazo en su pecho y con la otra mano libre colocó la navaja en el cuello del azabache a modo de amenaza '_Mierda! Se sabe mis puntos débiles_'

"Vamos, Allen, no ibas a matarme? Solo hazlo y me voy junto con tu amigo…" Dijo el tipo de bigotes (Creo que no hace falta más descripción para Leverrier ¬¬), por desgracia, Kanda no había traído a Mugen para defenderse.

En ese momento me llené de odio, era como si todo el odio, rabia y enojo del mundo estuviera concentrado en mí. No se cómo lo hice, pero me teletransporté en frente de Leverrier, con el cabello tapándome los ojos y le atravesé la espada directamente en el corazón, haciendo que suelte a Kanda. Le atravesé la espada una vez… dos veces… tres veces… otra vez… y otra… y otra… tal vez lo acuchillé como 32 veces.

Mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y ni siquiera era la mía sola, sino que la mayor parte era de Leverrier, quien yacía muerto en el suelo.

Salí de mi modo yandere (xD) y miré a Kanda, quien tenía un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él, estaba echado boca arriba, al parecer le había logrado hacer un corte rápido lo suficientemente profundo como para cortar algo de la garganta.

Rápidamente me arrodillé junto al cuerpo de Kanda y tomé el pulso, era muy leve pero aún lo sentía (Ustedes saben, si te hacen un corte en la garganta, no puedes respirar :/); usé magia curativa para sanar completamente su herida, cosa que me hizo gastar casi todo lo que me restaba de poder.

"Kanda…" Susurré "Aún estás vivo, verdad?... Kanda?" Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente junto con sollozos "Kanda… por favor… no mueras… aún no… y-yo… y-yo… t-te a-amo… t-te amo K-kanda… no sé qué haría sin ti… por favor… Kanda… me has o-oído? T-te amo! S-siempre me sentía r-realmente mal c-cuando peleábamos… a veces ll-lloraba a solas en mi ha-habitación… Kanda… vive… por favor… Te amo Kanda…" Me incliné hacia sus labios y lo besé.

Una vez que terminó el beso, se me separé y Kanda abrió los ojos.

"Kanda!" Sonreí y esta vez no lloré de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

"M-moyashi…" Murmuró.

"E-espera… eso si-significa que e-escuchaste todo?" Pregunté, el solo se limitó a asentir mientras que un rubor muy intenso invadía mis mejillas, suerte que todos llegaron en ese momento para ayudar a Kanda.

Yo por mi parte, sujete la vara con fuerza entre mis manos y estrellé la esfera con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo y salieron disparados todos los ángeles oscuros, yéndose en diferentes direcciones.

'Gracias, Allen-san' Se oyó la voz de la Reina.

-asdfghjklñ :3-

Por siacaso ningún ángel de la oscuridad se murió ah! (no sé cómo pueden morirse si son inmortales xD)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en especial el Yullen al final :3

OHH POR GOKUUU! ES MEDIA NOCHEEE! D: (xD)

Sayonara~~

_Review? :3_


End file.
